All Apologies
by WZRDmeesh
Summary: Jade West couldn't recall when she'd become a nuisance in her group of friends. In which Jade reflects on her fall from grace.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Victorious.**

Pulling into the airport pick up lane, Jade started to call her friend to come out before she got a ticket. Her phone rang twice before she spotted him rolling a huge suitcase towards her trunk. She popped the trunk and waited right as the airport police started to pull out. She kept her eyes on the road as her friend Frankie turned towards her. "I missed you! New York's boring with you gone" he said fake pouting. Jade smirked

"I bet it is."

"Then come back with me when I leave" he said, turning on the radio.

Jade sighed "Don't tempt me."

.

.

It's not like she didn't love Hollywood, she was an actress of course, but lately it hadn't held the same excitement for her like it used to. She sat at her locker contemplating why when he stepped down the short steps to his locker.

_Oh that's right. Him. He's the reason Hollywood isn't as bright and shiny as it used to seem.  
_

Flanked by his usual crew Tori and Andre, Jade watched as they posted themselves against the wall, laughing at the latest crazy situation they'd managed to get themselves in and out of. Not too long ago it would've been her, Beck, and Andre together, laughing. Beck's hand would be resting on her hip, her arm around him.

But things changed. She couldn't quite figure out the timeline of when her small group had shifted, leaving her feeling like an outsider intruding in their lives.

Cat plopped down next to her, pulling her from her thoughts. She pulled a gum drop from her bra and offered it to Jade. _At least I have Cat to always be there _she thought chewing her candy. She almost lost her somewhere along with her other "friends", but Cat held out. Always going back to Jade like a loyal pet. Jade allowed her ramblings at the moment because of that fact. _Only_ because of that fact.

She's lightly snipping the blue ends of her hair when three pair of legs stop in front of her. She can tell from the sneakers, boots, and combat boots who they belong to without looking up.

"Hey guys!" Cat says from beside her.

"Hi guys!" Tori says cheerfully, though she knows only Cat will be responding to her.

"Cat you still coming to the movies with us tonight?" Tori asked.

"Yes! Can we see Brave? It's a new Disney movie?" she asked batting her eyes at the group. They all show their disdain at her choice.

"It's still up for debate" Tori says. Jade doesn't see the girl fix her gaze on her.

"Jade, would you like to come to the movies with us?" Tori asks.

Looking up, Jade sees the flash of apprehension on both Andre and Beck's faces before they relax back into fake friendly smiles. Jade pushes herself up eyeing the three. Her mind automatically goes into her encyclopedia of insults reserved especially for Tori. She's tired of thinking before she really begins.

"No" she answers simply. She sees relief flash on their faces before they pull their masks back on.

"Aw Jade come on, it'll be fun!" Cat says tugging on her skirt. Knowing the weary looks they have on their faces, she knows she wouldn't be able to hold in a retort this time. Not wanting to put in the effort she simply says no without looking back and walks away.

* * *

She lied when she said she didn't know when everything started to shift. When she stopped being the unofficial leader of her little group. It began the day after she caught the new girl rubbing against her then boyfriend. He'd chosen her side over Jade's, even sealed it with a kiss.

That was the beginning of her slow shift from group leader to nuisance. This wasn't limited to her group though. The school unanimously decided Jade West needed to be taken down a peg or two.

Sikowitz led the charge. _Two and a half years as the leading star in every play? Surely the new student who came to the school on a whim deserved starting roles now! You wrote a play? Tori wants a Prome this weekend, Hollywood Arts has never had one of those. No, nobody cares how much money and work you put in, Tori __**just**__ decided we should have a party instead Jade, stop being a gank.  
_

Her body couldn't decide if it was more angry or tired by now of her slow fall from the top. _Tired. Definitely tired._

Tori Vega wasn't her friend so she could hate her for her behavior. It was the natural order of things: The more Jade fell, the higher Tori rose. She accepted that's how things would be until...she didn't know what would curb the descent, but it had to stop eventually.

Beck Oliver had been her friend though, more importantly her boyfriend. As much as they fought believe it or not they were friends long before she decided one toned hair was boring and he grew into his looks. Hell their entire group went through their awkward phases together.

Beck and Jade were special though.

They clicked automatically. Their relationship was stronger than most adult's they knew. Everyone decided they wouldn't last though. _"That boy, with that girl!" _They gave them an expiration date of a week.

"_They've been dating a month? I give them another two weeks. A year! He'll come to his senses soon. Two years? He's too nice to dump her, poor kid."_

Jade got tired of hearing the whispers. Was he tired too?

"Ten!" she shouted at Tori's door. She waited a heartbeat before she started to reach for the doorknob before she pulled back. He said he was tired of fighting. In all honesty, _she _was exhausted.

* * *

He changed after they dated for so long. Did he grow up? Not unless growing up meant becoming a jerk. That's how she felt looking back.

They teased each other. It was fun, it's what couples did. She'd make fun of Canada, he'd flirt with girls to make her jealous. When she got so pissed to the point where he got pissed, he told her he wouldn't talk to her for a day. She apologized, rinse and repeat.

She figured he'd gotten tired too, stopped caring long before the queries for couples fiasco.

When she burned her hand while at their teacher's house, he didn't call to ask about it till the next afternoon. When she was mean to Tori and he put her in a timeout. She made a pouty face and sat on the stairs, not caring he was punishing her for being mean to Tori a_gain_, but giddy at the thought of what a "time out" meant.

He knew what pain did to her. She imagined he'd keep up with this game and put her over his knee. Or take her upstairs and leave hickeys on her until she begged him to stop.

When he only glanced at her, then back to the piano where their friends were coming up with lyrics, she thought they all looked a little tired of her too.

* * *

She gave up her spot singing at the Platinum Awards for Tori. No one saw it as Jade getting the opportunity to sing anyway, but as Tori being fired and Jade stealing her spot. It didn't matter the job was free game, Jade was the villain and Princess Tori deserved her happy ending. Prince Charming soon to come.

Jade wasn't tired anymore.

Sitting down next to her ex he grinned at her. She returned the smile and watched Tori serenade the crowd, she even danced in her seat.

Everyone congratulated her for giving Tori her spot back. Told her how proud they were of her for doing the right thing. She held her tongue and gave them a fake smile of her own. She didn't mind no one (excluding Cat) asking how she felt having given up that opportunity. She didn't mind when _he _hugged her right after Tori.

She felt lighter than she had in a long time. Her joy mingled in with theirs for different reasons though. They all applauded Tori's performance and Jade's generosity.

Jade silently celebrated the fact she would no longer be surrounded by the fake smiles and tired eyes.

She recalled a saying she'd heard, _put your past into a book, burn the pages, let them cook_.

* * *

They all sit in Sikowitz class minus Cat who was late, and Jade who still hadn't come back from New York even though spring break had ended two weeks ago. Sikowitz was assigning roles in his next play when the door opened. Cat entered crying.

Beck put an arm around her and looked to their friends rolling his eyes. They were used to Cat's emotional outbursts by now.

"What's the matter?" Beck asked patting her shoulder. She wiped her sleeve across her face before turning her watery eyes up at him.

"Jade is gone" she said. Her friends shared a look.

"Yeah, she's in New York taking an extended spring break" Beck said. Cat shook her head no.

"She's isn't coming back" she said sobbing "I went to her house and her mom told me she moved back to New York for good."

The class was silent. Even Sikowitz looks dumbstruck.

"Cat" Beck stammered out. "Jade loves Hollywood, she...she wouldn't..." Beck ran a hand through his hair and pulled out his phone.

Checking her Slap page her home location is set to New York, New York. She's in photos with people he doesn't know.

A friend of hers he met once –_My new roommate Frankie!_, her partying in unfamiliar clubs, the last picture makes his heart drop. Jade was standing in her now empty bedroom with the caption _Later Hollywood_.

"It's true, she's gone" Beck said.

_**To Be Continued...**_

The only payment I get from this is in reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Victorious.  
**

**Tori**: "Hey Beck we're all going to Nozu tonight u wanna go?"

_"No I don't want to eat Chinese food Mrs. Lee probably spit in for the millionth time this month."_

**Beck**: Sure

Beck sighed walking out to his car seeing it once again surrounded by girls wanting a ride. He couldn't have them telling people Beck Oliver refused them. He was charming and laid back, rude wasn't in his repertoire.

.

Beck never thought he was anything special. When the met Jade she was a popular girl who commanded everyone's attention, he was an awkward shy guy. He saw Jade as beautiful and talented, he didn't know how they became friends.

Her beauty was obscured to some by her demeanor though. Rude, cocky, and scary were thrown around by people who knew her from a distance. Beck always laughed at the scary assumption. Jade was different, but not he was never scared by her.

He was awed by her like most. She could sing, act, dance, even write her own plays. That girl loved him. _Him_ of all people.

Beck knew Jade loved to perform. She let it cause a rift between her and her dad because she loved it so much. He thought the fact she and her dad fought so much was how they'd gotten so close.

Not long after they got together he grew six inches and let his hair grow out.

It made a **big **difference.

He finally felt like he deserved to be on her side. When she agreed to get matching rings, he knew they had something special.

He still felt she'd outgrow him. Her star would outshine him and she'd come to her senses, get with a guy on her level.

Girls treated him different, guys too. Not only was he the same laid back guy, but now he was hot too! She looked at him the same though.

It was only when other girls looked at him different that a new side came out of Jade. A jealous side he found _amusing_.

It was a fact she was queen bee around school. Beck figured he had to have his own persona. Beck's aloofness was to over compensate for her natural charisma. Beck was the one person who could reign in Jade West. He relished that fact.

.

.

No one batted an eye when Jade poured coffee on the new girl, probably making her cry. Andre seemed like he had a crush and was a little annoyed.

"Kiss Me." Tori said. Jade huffed.

He imagined the hell Jade would rain down on him, but the cool points he's score kissing _anyone_ not Jade, in _front_ of her!

He would be legendary.

"Little weird. Let's do it"

_I heard Beck made out with the new girl in front of Jade! What did Jade do? _

_Nothing! You're kidding me!_

She ignored him the rest of the day_. _Instead of her jealous look, she'd looked hurt. Hurt he caused trying to be cool. Jade forgave him. She put all her anger on Tori instead.

* * *

"We're done!" Jade said walking away.

Beck felt his insides clench. "_She finally outgrew me" _a small voice said. He could feel their classmate's eyes on him. He put his mask back on and walked to class. Bad enough he just got dumped, he had to hold onto his mellow persona before the world found out he could feel.

She came to him the next day and apologized. She babbled on about – something. He could only focus on whispers he'd heard all day.

_Can you believe Jade dumped Beck? So she's free now? She finally dropped him? I wonder how Beck feels?_

He rejected her. _He_ rejected _her_.

"It's for your rep" a voice said.

.

"It's just, you've always talked about getting a dog and I –"

"_She cares" _he thought grabbing her before his little voice bitched at him.

.

When they broke up a second time it was different. They argued over his friendship with Tori. He couldn't help it if she was getting more roles and attention now from...well everyone. Jade was still the queen as far as he saw.

"You wouldn't be this calm if it was you losing roles. Oh wait yeah _you_ would. Forgot who I was talking to." she yelled at him.

"I'm not talking to you the rest of the day" he said.

"I don't care!" she'd yelled back. When she said that he should have let up.

He expected the same results. Jade apologizes, he finally gives in and gets her another piece of matching jewelry.

Something started to wear on him, on them. Her bluntness was slowly chipping away his robot armor.

"I'm not happy with our relationship!" _Crack_

He felt his armor being dented more than ever when they were apart.

"Why are you stalking my Slap page?"

"Why do you care?" _Chink_

Trina Vega kissed him. _Chink Chink_

Jade threatened Trina on the Slap for kissing him. He felt relief knowing Jade still felt he was her property. He knew their reunion was imminent.

* * *

"She's not your friend." Beck told Tori.

Jade had been acting like _his_ friend though. They ate lunch together. She didn't avoid him or throw rude comments his way (_much_) anymore. She treated him like everyone else.

_Just like everyone else._

He dropped subliminal hints on the Slap aimed at her. "_Just brewed a whole pot of coffee._"

_"I did absolutely nothing today. Nada. Not a thing." _She didn't get the hint.

.

.

When Mason offered Jade Tori's spot at the Platinum Music Awards, he almost had a panic attack. People like him and Tori always came out on top.

"You can't find another singer in two days." he said feeling his head start to pound.

"Yes I can. You!" he pointed to Jade.

"No way" Beck said aware everyone was staring at him, his heart thudding in his chest.

"Yes!" Jade said giving him a look he'd never seen directed at him.

He'd just been denied in front of everyone, _twice._ Once by Mason not bowing down to him and once from Jade giving him _that_ look. The one reserved for people beneath her.

He felt like he would pass out from the stares everyone threw him. He tried to to salvage the situation and his pride but no words would come out.

Jade would sing Tori's solo. Maybe it would be the start of her rise back to the top.

He didn't mind Tori rejecting him afterwards, it was in her character to be the good girl. He wouldn't count it as a chink to his armor. He was surprised Tori considered Jade her friend now though. They'd hung out more since their break up, but Jade adamantly hated Tori as far as Beck knew. At some point a shift had occurred.

When listing the best of at HA, Jade's name had been slowly going from first mentioned to second, sometimes third. It was behind Tori Vega who'd taken the school by storm. He knew that cut Jade deep. It made sense to him she'd climb over Tori to get back to the top.

.

.

Beck didn't know how Tori managed to do it, but she was onstage instead of his ex. Jade sat next to him looking …_happy?_ He smirked at her, butterflies awakening in his stomach as she smiled back at him. It was the smile she only gave to him. The smile she had when she's just pulled off a performance and he's the first person she looks for.

.

.

"It' true. She's gone." Beck said. It wasn't Tori who she stepped over to get back to the top.

His chest ached. She wasn't supposed to leave. She would do something dramatic and they'd get back together. Beck and Jade would be back again.

Only Jade had left him and everyone else behind to reach the top. _She finally outgrew me.  
_

* * *

"Is that Cat?" Tori asked.

He saw the red hair and knew it was her before he heard her laugh ring out.

"Hey Cat!" Andre called. She turned and Beck swore her smile dimmed for a millisecond. She waved and sat in a booth, not bothering to greet them further.

She let out a shriek just as they'd turned back to their table. Looking over they saw familiar pale arms wrap around Cat.

Beck felt like a movie cliché. The one where the moment you see someone you care about after an eternity, life moves in slow motion. Every smile and kiss is replayed in succession. The moment you meet again is the rebirth of your love story and you live happily ever after, the end.

When Beck and his group greeted Jade who in turn regarded them coolly before sitting down across from Cat, he remembered she preferred slasher flicks over love stories.

Cat and Jade sat talking animatedly, Jade pulling a magazine out and flipping to a page before handing it over. Tori, Andre, and Beck stood over them awkwardly.

"Did you guys need something?" Jade asked looking up at them.

Whatever celebration Cat and Jade had it was clear they weren't invited to intrude on.

"We want to catch up." Tori said.

"You've been gone for months, how's New York?"

Jade gave her a smile. Not her you're an idiot or scheming smile, but a sincere smile that Beck noticed didn't quite reach her eyes.

Beck stared at her willing their secret smile out. Her eyes dance over him, no special recognition registering. _"Oh" _his inner voice mocked him in her voice.

"New York is great. I'm happy, it's fun, I acted in a small play and modeled a little."

Cat held open the magazine revealing a black and white photo of Jade. Andre and Tori's eyes widened.

Beck wondered why they looked surprised for her. Did they forget who she was? "_Yes, otherwise she would've stayed_." he thought.

"Wow that is so cool!" Tori gushed. "What was it like?"

Cat turned her head to the side and pressed her lips together.

"Guys me and Cat just wanted to hang out tonight together." Jade said, effectively dismissing them.

His scalp prickled. The sensation ran down his neck and almost choked him.

No secret smile. No special treatment. She had outgrown him.

Going back to their table, Beck excused himself to the bathroom.

He threw up before the stall door closed.

* * *

Her mom didn't want her to go. "This is Hollywood, people come here to become famous, not leave." she reasoned.

She described her shrinking star at HA. Jade reminded her mother of her cancelled plays, her embarrassing game show appearance, and used the Platinum Music Awards incident to plead her case, flubbing some actual details like the fact she'd willingly given up her spot.

Wanting the best for her daughter and her career, she relented.

A month after moving she caught the eye of a photographer who liked her style and asked to interview her.

Three months later her picture and interview were published nationwide in a teen magazine. Jade's star was rising with a new glow.

.

.

She checked her Slap page after her picture was published. Cat text her and said she'd uploaded it. To Jade's annoyance. Her profile was filled with "_Omg Jade!_" and _"Looking good West!"_

She heard a knock on the door "Ready to go Jade, or are you tired?" her friend asked. She exited the Slap on her phone and sat up.

"Tired? I'm wide awake!" she said walking out.

.

.

The fact that her best friend still lived there is the only reason she visited.

Jade owed that much to her. She didn't owe _them _anything, which is why when Cat did her annoyed face she asked them to leave. As far as Jade was concerned they could keep their fake smiles and compliments. He could keep his longing look and..._sad_ eyes?

"Jade tell me about the boys!" Cat said across from her.

She smiled and described her new life. One where everything shined too brightly for Jade West to be tired anymore.

**Thanks for reading. One more chapter to go!  
**

**The only payment I get from this is in reviews! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Victorious.  
**

**Cat:** But u have to be at my play in two days Jade! Please! I'll reserve you a front row seat! We can go eat after!

"_You have to come to my play to make up for leaving me. If you don't come that means you aren't my friend like you claim" _Cat thought biting her lip waiting for an answer.

**Jade:** Fine Cat! Let me talk it over with my mom.

**Cat: **KK

**Jade:** CAT STOP TEXTING ME WHILE I PEE!

**Cat: **KK. Can I unpause the movie then!

**Jade**: NO -_-

.

.

Jade had been Cat's best friend since middle school. They'd done plays, musicals, even concerts together. Whatever it took to earn their stripes at Hollywood Arts.

They decided they wanted to be go to Broadway together, Jade writing screenplays while Cat starred in them. People were surprised by how good both were considering their ages. They said they never expected _that _out of those two. Cat could read between the lines though after a while. They meant they never expected something that good to come from someone who _looked_ like Jade.

Jade stood out. People always figured she was the quiet Goth chick until she opened her mouth and demanded your attention. The way she dressed was scary, but once you got to know her…she was still scary.

She made an exception for Cat though. She was the only one. That is until a boy named Beck tapped Jade on the shoulder one day. Cat and Jade became Beck and Jade.

Both their stars had begun to dim a bit. "Not everyone could be in every play" Lane had told them.

Cat figured that was why Jade hated Tori so much. Jade said she disliked how everyone at Hollywood Arts had worked hard for years, while she appeared and didn't even have to audition

She took it to heart. Jade lived for performing. She fought all the time with her dad over it.

Well Wishes was like old times for them. Jade wrote and Cat acted. The fact that it was the only play of Jade's her dad saw _and _liked made it even better. Jade didn't get to do plays as frequently after that still. Administrators were still freaked out.

She told Cat she preferred not to waste her talent on them anymore. Cat didn't understand how that would work until after her friend had left her.

.

.

After Beck yelled at Jade on Sinjin's game show and they argued during the closet party, Cat knew this time, this fight was different.

Tori invited everyone to play poker like usual. When she didn't see the couple, Cat figured they were staging an intervention to help their friends.

"You know if we invite Beck then he'll bring Jade and they'll argue" Andre said. _They didn't want Jade around?_ Cat began to get up when the door rang.

A few minutes later Cat was sure she'd just seen her best friend get her heart broken.

.

.

Cat was distraught when she found out Jade had left. She snuck away like a bandit in the middle of the night, leaving to find happiness she claimed.

"You weren't happy here?" Cat asked her over video chat.

"I'm just closer to my dream here, _our_ dream Cat: Broadway."

Cat thought about what she'd said. They'd had performed less of their shows together lately but for her to just leave...

"Will you visit me?" Cat asked.

She saw Jade hesitate before nodding her head yes. "I'll visit for you and only you next time I can."

"What about our other friends?" Cat asked?

"They're not my friends Cat."

Cat wanted to argue, but only nodded her head.

* * *

Cat got a starring role in a play and said she reserved Jade a seat. Up front a chair was wrapped in pink caution tape, a black giraffe sitting in it.

Jade rolled her eyes but laughed as she ripped the hideous decoration off.

She hears voices laughing behind her and sighs. Unsurprised, she turns to find Tori, Andre, Beck, and Robbie.

"Aren't any of you in the play?" Jade asked.

"No, can you believe Sikowitz gave all the parts to the kids who sit in the back?" Andre said.

She snorted but thought about those kids in the back, who only _reacted_ to things around.

While she complained about her star fading, they barely even had one. Jade wondered what made Sikowitz realize he taught more than five students all of a sudden.

She sat down, shoving the stuffed animal under her seat. She pretended not to notice the others take the seats around her.

"Jade, do you want to hang out with us after the play?" Tori asked.

"How about no" Jade answered.

"Come on it'll be fun!" Tori said.

"Why? I could've sworn you all deliberately left me out of your little get togethers."

She ignored Tori's face falling.

"Why are you being so mean to Tori?" Beck said.

Jade sighed. It was beginning to feel like old times. She was the group nuisance that needed to be handled. Now though, Jade refused to be made a heel.

"How is the truth mean?" Jade asked.

"You make it seem like Tori had it out to get you." Beck said.

"That's right!" Tori said looking at Beck. "All I ever tried to do was be your friend."

Jade tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, the same way _he_ just tried to be my boyfriend. News flash, you both _really_ sucked at it." she said, just as the lights turned down signaling the start of the play.

"What do you mean I sucked at being a boyfriend?" Beck asked. Warning shushes echoed around him.

Jade ignored him and clapped when Cat, along with their classmate from the back, stepped on stage.

* * *

Beck told her she couldn't be mad at Tori, said she's never done anything deliberately mean to her.

Jade laughed. Yeah, not _deliberately_. She turned to find Cat, stopping to face Cat's leading man.

"Hey" she called. He looked surprised to see Jade back. "You didn't completely suck" she said.

He smiled "Thanks Jade!" He said going in for a hug.

"No" she brushed past him, letting Cat bear hug her.

"Did you find your seat okay Jade?"

Beck stomped over, interrupting the reunion.

"What do you mean I sucked as a boyfriend?" He asked, not caring if he made a scene. If people saw him raising his voice, showing anger at someone. There was a first time for everything. Or in his case, second.

He'd done it once before in front of a studio audience. That had been a disaster. She was looking at him the same way she had that night. He realized he preferred her anger over indifference.

Cat stood beside Jade, her lips pursed and head turned to the side. He realized that meant she was annoyed.

Beck didn't think he'd ever seen anyone annoyed at him.

His face felt hot, but he stood waiting.

"I am not doing this here with you" Jade said turning her back on him.

Cat gave him a pleading look, while someone, he assumed Andre, put a hand on his shoulder.

He watched her walk backstage with Cat. She'd left him behind again.

* * *

As much as she hated Nozu, Cat loved it. That's the only reason she allowed herself to be dragged there to celebrate Cat's performance.

Cat told her it could be a going away party since she never got to throw her one. Cat ordered an Ooshii Nozu with two straws and spoons. Jade was confused but kept quiet.

"Ohh Caterina Valentine!" a voice called.

Jade closed her eyes willing herself invisible like when she was a child.

"Robbie!" Cat yelled "Hey guys!"

"Hey, you two celebrating?" Tori said, eyeing Jade.

"Yes, Jade said I could go anywhere I wanted and order what I want."

The group grinned at Jade.

"That's oddly _nice_ of you Jade" Tori said.

"Anything for a _friend_." Jade deadpanned.

A waiter reappeared followed by three others carrying a mountain sized sundae topped with lit sparklers and placed it between the two.

"Cat, well never be able to finish this!" Jade said.

"Mind if we all join you?" Tori asked.

Cat pursed her lips and looked at Jade. "Do you mind?" she asked.

Jade shrugged "Your party." The dessert was slid into a booth along with Cat's friends.

Jade texted, while they all talked about upcoming events in school. Jade recalled when she would've been the first to audition and first person cast. She'd imagined when she became famous she would reminisce about her Hollywood Arts days fondly. Praise her teachers in interviews and talk about her accomplishments. She snorted.

They all looked at her but she'd gone back to her phone. They talked more about weekend plans, reminding her how she was excluded at times before she'd left. She didn't pretend to care now.

She rested her head in her hand while drowning out everyone around her. She wondered if this was how they'd done with her before she left. Did they tune her out whenever she'd tag along with Beck? Did they get as tired as he did when she got jealous and angry?

Jade couldn't hide a yawn and put her head on the table. Cat elbowed her and whispered something in her ear, causing both to laugh.

"What are we so giggly about?" Robbie asked. Cat waved him off and took another spoon of sundae.

They all looked down, shutout from their inside joke. They look like outsiders, wanting to intrude where they aren't welcome anymore. Jade knew the feeling.

"You about done Cat?" Jade asked.

Cat shoved another spoonful in her mouth before shaking her head yes.

"Great" Jade said picking up her keys.

"You guys are leaving?" Beck asked. "It's still early."

"I have somewhere to go" Jade said. She and Cat were halfway to the parking lot before she heard her name called.

"That was really messed up how you left without warning anybody Jade." Beck said running after her.

"I clearly said I was leaving just now" Jade said. Cat got in Jade's car.

"You know what I meant" Beck said "Now you're back and all you've done is dump on everyone. You really need to stop trying to play the victim Jade. Trying to get sympathy from everyone when we don't even know why you're mad! You left your friends without warning and now won't talk to us. Unless you're telling us how much we sucked."

"Playing the victim? Really Beck? Me moving on with my life and being happy is me _playing the victim_? I worked my ass off for years and you wouldn't know it the way people treated me"

"You blame all of us because you didn't get your way?" Beck jeered.

"Wrong. I blame Hollywood Arts for keeping me from being great." Jade said.

"I blame you for not being there for me. You pushed me away just like everyone else did."

"I wasn't there for you?" Beck said. "I always had your back when no one else did. When something bad happened you came to _my_ RV and cried your eyes out. You know it's true or else we wouldn't have dated so long."

"You know why we broke up?" Jade said "Because you started treating me like everyone else. You were annoyed and tired of me, _just_ like everyone else."

"Annoyed by you? Everyone bowed down to you Jade. They still do! If anything _you _got tired of us."

"Bowed down to me? Who? Not the school, not our so called friends, definitely not you!"

"I always stood up for you!" Beck said. "So did out friends. Did you forget about Well Wishes? Even Trina helped out, and all you ever gave her was crap. Tori really –"

"Here we go again" Jade cut him off.

"Tell how Tori swooped in and saved the day while I was an ungrateful gank."

Beck frowned "You weren't…no one thought you were."

"Sikowitz called me one everyday while you sat there and laughed, when really it was you. It was everyone!" Jade said.

"I went from Jade West, singer/actress to the Gank that became Prome Queen." she said.

Beck turned his head remembering how angry Jade had been when recalling that weekend.

"It's okay, you can laugh. Everyone else did when that pervert carried me away." Jade said.

Cat sat on the passenger side of Jade's car with her ears covered.

"You treated me worse than anyone else."

"I loved you! I **never** stopped!" Beck yelled.

Time stopped. Beck thought his heart would jump from his throat.

Jade was caught off guard by his admission. Beck noted her face contort into anger.

"No you don't" she said.

"Yes I do" Beck said walking towards her. "I –"

"No, you _don't_!" Jade yelled.

She scoffed "You love me and still do? Are you serious Beck? Are you _serious_?"

"Jade I–"

"You didn't love me Beck. Not for a long time."

"Jade, I know towards the end we fought more than ever but –"

"I'm not talking about the _end_ of our relationship Beck. You hadn't done anything to show you loved, hell even mildly liked me for a long time." Jade had wanted to show him as much indifference as he'd shown her in recent months, but knew it was in vain. He was impassive, _she was not_.

"You let girls be all over you, then turned around and made _me_ out to be a psycho when I got jealous. Can you blame me? You never stopped loving me? You drug my name through the mud trying to get in Tori's pants not too long ago. She had to push _you_ off. People tried to make me seem like a bad person for being myself but at least I had a personality. _You_, you're just hair and a cute face with no emotions underneath Beck. Except annoyed. Or pissed at me and only me."

She saw his eyes widen. "Jade" his voice broke.

Jade's horn blared. Cat had both hands on the wheel and was pointing at her watch. Jade exhaled and turned. She walked past Beck and opened her car door.

"If you really did love me like you claim, then you know everything I just said is true."

Beck was fighting back tears. He tried to speak but no words would come. He let out a sob that Jade thought sounded like her name when she slammed her door shut.

She pulled Cats shaking hand into hers, willing the red head to take a deep breath. She owed it to her this time to leave on a good note.

* * *

Beck didn't bother heading back inside Nozu. Everything Jade said to him replayed ad nauseam.

"_No emotions underneath_. _Drug my name through the mud_. _You didn't love me, not for a long time_."

"I did love you!" he said punching at his steering wheel.

He swerved and skidded to a stop, realizing he was a block from her house.

He recalled the night a dog maul his dad. He didn't know what insane gesture he could pull to get back in her good graces after what she'd said.

Should he even bother?

His legs traveled a familiar path to the door while he contemplated, the ring of her doorbell sobering him. Beck backed away realizing he didn't know what would happen. He heard the door unlock before his legs could take flight out of the situation.

"Beck?" Jade's mom answered.

He tried to steady his voice before he spoke. "Hi Ms. West, I saw Jade's car, is she home?"

She shook her head. Beck felt his stomach unknot.

"You just missed her sweetie. I just dropped her at the airport."

The knot came back doubled tied.

"She left!" he said holding the wall for support.

"Yes, she was going to leave yesterday but she wanted to see Cat's play. Those two crazy girls love each other!" her mom laughed "She won't be back till Christmas."

Beck let out a dry heave.

"You okay sweetie?" she asked.

Beck swallowed "I think I left something in her room. A shirt."

She widened the door "Well she left a few items in her closet. You can go look."

In her room, he was greeted by Jade's unmade bed and the giraffe Cat put in her seat from earlier. Lying back, he was enclosed by the smell of coffee and her shampoo. He spread his arms and felt something pointy under her sheet.

Lifting it, he found a picture of the day they were trapped in his RV. They were on the end, her arms wrapped around him, smiling wide.

He sunk to the floor, tears falling onto the picture.

* * *

**_Part 1 End / To Be Continued_  
**

* * *

**I decided to extend the story a little since I got such a great response for it. Thanks for reading :) Reviews are kind!  
**


End file.
